The Crow: Ashe's Solace
by Noir Productions
Summary: Ashe killed Spider Monkey and now, Nemo. He goes to Sarah for guildance only to find himself into the throws of love, passion, and lust........


The Crow: Ashe's Solace (Special note I know I know you are all probably wondering what's going on, referring to the name. I always thought that Ashe and Sarah should have hooked up, I mean it was an R- rated film and they didn't so I'm gonna fill in the gaps. So far, Ashe has killed Spider Monkey and working on Nemo.)

Pairing: Ashe and Sarah Other Characters: Nemo, Kali, Judah, Sybil Rating: R for sexual situations, violence Elements: Romance, angst and action

Ashe's motorcycle pulled up in front of a local nude dive. The streets were littered with garbage and other debris from god knows what. Ashe looked in disgust at the place. It's disgusting, just the place to find a homicidal fuck-wad that murdered us. He shut the bike off and steadily got off of it, his leather jacket following after. He walked around the back, to make sure no one spotted him. There was no one really around but just to be safe. He walked in seeing a series of doors. He opens one and notices a blonde woman sitting there. He heard struggling from the other side and knew it was Nemo. He walked over to her and pulled her out. She ran off and he sat down in the chair. Just to patronize Nemo, he pulled his leather jacket off his shoulder and leaned back. Finally, the window cover slides up revealing a very happy Nemo, unaware of Ashe's presence. Ashe leaned forward in his chair. Nemo opened his eyes and looked at Ashe.

"Do you want me………baby?"

Ashe said, smiling a big, creepy smile. Nemo pointed at him, shock and realization on his face.

"You…….."

He whispered. Ashe looked at him, anger replacing the smile.

"Me."

He said, in a low and evil tone. He flipped his jacket back of his shoulders and dived through the glass window and pinned Nemo to the ground. Ashe and him tumbled out the door and the owner of the diver cocked his shot gun.

"Hey, Mime Boy!"

He laughed as every shot went into Ashe. Until he realized Ashe wasn't harmed at all, did he start to get frightened. Ashe pointed his finger up into the air.

"One crow…..sorrow."

He walked closer to the owner.

"Two crows……joy!"

He takes the gun and hit's the owner with it, knocking him unconscious.

"Three crows…"

He cocked the gun back and turned around and saw Nemo taking off. He pointed the gun at him.

"A LETTER!"

He shouted and shot Nemo in the leg. Nemo cried out in pain as he's blood sprayed out on the dirty floor. Ashe walked over to him.

"Four crows…….a boy…"

He picked Nemo up and throw him across the room.

"Five crows……silver."

He pulled off his jacket as Nemo tried to crawl away

"Six crows gold!"

He started beating Nemo with his jacket.

"Seven crows…..a secret never to be told."

Ashe straddled Nemo and pinned him to the ground.

"I' m I'm sorry."

"You killed my son, Nemo. You stole the only piece of light left in my soul!"

"We had to! We Had TO! Judah's orders…never leave any witnesses."

Nemo explained, Ashe groaned and looked away as tears rolled down his face.

"We didn't have a choice."

Ashe dug his thumbs into Nemo's eyes as Nemo cried out in pain. Ashe looked away and up at the ceiling. He sobbed, tears rolling down his face as Nemo struggled.

We always have a choice."

30 minutes later

Kali, Curve, and they others pulled up to the dive and jumped out. The cocked back their pistols and guns and walked toward the entrance. Ashe jumped roof to roof, keeping out of sight. It wasn't their time yet. He finally saw a pay phone and jumped to the ground. He looked around the walked into the booth and put a quarter in. He dialed the number of the club and waited. Curve shook in shock at Nemo's mutilated corpse in front of him. His eyes had been gauged out, and positioned in a horribly wrong position. He noticed something stick out if his mouth. Hesitant, he leaned over and pulled it out of Nemo's mouth. He looked at it and it was a origami crow. He gasped then looked down at the phone as it rang. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear, frightened out of his mind.

"Do you know what the call a group of crows……Curve?"

Ashe stood there in the booth, clutching the phone tightly and rubbed the receiver with his bloody thumb.

"A murder. A murder of crows. Think about it."

With that, he hung up. Ashe stuffed his hands into his pocket and walked down the littered streets. He looked at the running and laughing children as the roamed the streets. He sighed as an image of Danny ran through his mind. He ran faster until he reached Sarah's apartment. He walked inside from the upper floor and made his way to the top of the stairs. Sarah was on her bed, painting a dark, depressing picture of a dead woman being held by her sad lover in from of a large group of faceless people. He stared at it until his presence became known. She looked up at him, a small smile curved her lips.

"You came back."

She then, quickly looked back at her painting. Ashe walked down the stairs. He looked at the ring on her thumb. He walked, passing the tattered canopy looking at her.

"Were you married?"

He asked, referring to the ring. Sarah looked down at her hand.

"Oh….it belonged to some friends."

"Where are they now?"

"A better place."

He looked away. She looked up at him.

"What about you?"

He was hesitant at first but finally opened up.

"Danny's mother, left soon after he was born. She was a drug addict."

She looked away. Her new what that was like. She felt like her mother never loved her and she loved drugs more then her. Then one day, like she had an epiphany, just stopped. After Eric left her the third time, she had no reason to stay there, that's why she moved here. Not that it was any better. Ashe walked over and crouched on her bed. He stared at the painting.

"What happens to me once I'm finished here?"

She knew all to well. Pain, repressed for so long, slowly made it way back up. A tear falls on her face.

"You go back."

He looked at her. He looked down at her hand. He reached down and took it in his. He rubbed the back of her hand.

"What if….I don't want to go back?"

She sighed and looked up at him. She slowly, moved her hand away from his, not saying anything. He looked at the sink and walked over and washed the blood off. She set her painting away and made her way to the living room. He turned around and looked at her leave. He made his over to a table that was across from the couch she sat down on. He rested his foot on it and propped up his arm on it. The silence between them was almost unbearable. Finally he thought of something to say.

"Danny and I went up north one year. We went up on the bike. All the way up the coast. It was cold….I remember. We could see our breath."

Then something in Sarah was drawn to him. She had the urge to reach out and touch him. She couldn't fight it. She slowly stood up and walked toward him.

"Look at me….."

She whispered. Ashe looked up at her as she made her way over.

"Ashe……l-look at me."

"No!"

He took her face in his hands. Her eyes welled up with tears. He rubbed her face with his thumbs.

"We can't do this. I have to finish what I started."

He stood up to leave. Then she shot out and grabbed his arm.

"Ashe!"

She whispered. Ashe shuddered, her touch was so……..he wanted it. He hadn't been with a woman since Danny's mother. He gasped softly and turned around.

"Ashe………please…"

He walked toward her, slowly. Sarah tugged the jacket off his shoulders and watched it fall to the floor. Ashe caressed her cheek with his thumb.  
Ashe wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, hungrily. He just gave into her. She kissed back just as much. He unzipped his vest and took it off of him. His bare chest against her. Ashe pulled her hair out of her bun and it tumbled to her shoulders. Ashe tangled his fingers into her dark hair. He picked her up and carried her to her bed. He put her down gently, pulling on the zipper on the back of her dress. He slid it off of her, kissing along where he removed the dress. She gasped at how tender they were. He kissed along her flat tummy and over her naval.

She closed her as then looked up at him, candles flickered as the wind blew in gently. A soft song played in the back round. Ashe kissed Sarah's neck as she ran her finger nails over his back. A slow and final groan left them both. For a while, Sarah felt like a loved woman and not a lonely run away. Ashe, he felt human for the first time since his return. He looked down into Sarah's eyes as she wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. His large and muscular arms found themselves wrapped around Sarah's slender and naked form. A part of him wanted to be here forever with her but another part knew he had to go. Curve, Kali and Judah were still alive. He needed to change that.

To Be Continued 


End file.
